


Not Alone

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Joker sneaks into the Batcave; Batman slowly welcomes him home.Originally posted on my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Not Alone

**Joker:**  [swims into the Batcave; throws a hook attached to a series of linked scarves up onto the nearest platform (far from the Bat); climbs up while trying not to laugh]   
**Batman:**  [at his computer]   
**Joker:**  [pulls himself onto dry land; tosses the hook away; grins after spotting the Bat; prowls closer to him]   
**Batman:**  [doesn't react]   
**Joker:**  [giddily ignores the confusion at the Bat's stillness; sneaks closer... and closer... and ... pounce!]   
[Batman jolts awake to a lapful of wet, giggling clown and frowns harshly down at him; this quickly quiets the man]   
**Joker:**  [frowns back in defensive confusion] What??? [huffs] I came in through the CAVE, not the manor—no one got hurt—and I HUGGED you! It's not like I STABBED you!   
[Joker crosses his arms and huffs haughtily while turning away; he remains perched where he is, however. Batman stares, wondering, before nodding in agreement.]   
**Batman:**  True. [watches one irritated eye peer back at him; tries not to smile (irritated Joker is too cute)] But why are you here, Joker? I didn't tell you the cave's location—   
**Joker:**  [yells with defensive desperation] I know that! [quiets when the bats above them screech in distress]   
**Batman:**  [observing] Alright. Good to know. Now... Reason?   
**Joker:**  [huffs and turns away again; pouts] I need one?   
[The "to see my boyfriend" goes unspoken but still heard.]   
**Batman:**  ... [sighs] Where's Harley?   
**Joker:**  [bristles; accusingly] Why? My ace not good enough?   
**Batman:**  I'm just wondering if you're lonely.   
**Joker:**  [deflates and collapses back into his Bat] How...?   
**Batman:**  [chuckles; wraps his arms about the clown; drapes his cape over his slender body, too] You were loud today.   
**Joker:**  [frowns] I'm always loud.   
**Batman:**  [amused] You robbed a bank, blew up a condemned building as a distraction, prank called the commissioner, and GRAFFITIED the streets of the Diamond District.   
**Joker:**  [blushes; feels caught] So?! I always rob banks! It's fun! So is prank calling Jimmy-boy! And a good distraction is a must! Those demolition buildings are always the best choice! And there is NOTHING wrong with spraying "Shine Bright Like the Diamond District!" on it's streets! They should be fizzing THANKING me! [huffs and turns away again, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air almost arrogantly (it looks more embarrassed)]   
**Batman:**  ... [chuckles gently] All without Harley.   
**Joker:**  [blushes brightly at the soft, rumbling sound] ...   
**Batman:**  Is she on a date?   
**Joker:**  ... [sighs and allows his arms to uncross] Yes.   
**Batman:**  [nods; slowly pulls Joker back to his chest] Ivy?   
**Joker:**  [allows this; settles against his Bat with a nod]   
[They remain like that—the Joker surprisingly quiet—for several minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Cave-water continues to roll off the villain and pool upon the Batsuit. Thankfully, the Bat, himself, remains dry.]   
**Batman:**  ... I was taking a nap.   
**Joker:**  [giggles a bit weakly] A bat-nap?   
**Batman:**  [snorts] Yea, sure; let's call it that.   
**Joker:**  [giggles a bit more normally] ... Sorry.   
**Batman:**  It's fine. [leans over to whisper in Joker's ear] Just means you've gotta join me, now.   
**Joker:**  [giggles giddily] O? Like, what? A batclown-nap?   
**Batman:**  [snorts again while standing; ends up carrying Joker in a mix of wedding and princess style] How about... [smirks] a BatJokes-Nap?   
**Joker:**  [grins, eyes bright] Ooo~! Sign me up, Bats!   
[They share an amused chuckle as Batman heads to the lift.]   
[The two, of course, end up sharing the shower before bed.]


End file.
